


Forbidden fruit

by Griffinous56



Series: HK ABOverse that no one asked for [8]
Category: Hollow Knight (Video Game)
Genre: Adult!Ghost, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Look you guys have Ghost/Hornet and other Vessels ship, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post “Embrace the void” ending, Power Dynamics, Sibling Incest, This’s what you get for letting me starved, so let me have this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 12:23:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19295677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Griffinous56/pseuds/Griffinous56
Summary: Entirely forbids, of how its eyes feasting on a body that isn’t never meant to be touched like this, never been touched in anyhow; something so wrong, utterly and completely taboo, and that’s why Ghost is so driven to do it.—Or in which Ghost is an alpha and the Hollow Knight is its omega.





	Forbidden fruit

**Author's Note:**

> I have like, 3 WIPs for this paring, all of them are either wholesome or angst. And then I go ahead and introduce this messy smut to you guys instead.
> 
> Anyway, brief setting for this: basically a diverse timeline from “What we are” of this series, but instead of Grimm, Ghost is there first.
> 
> And finally, shame on you who knows from twitter that imma post this but didn’t stop me. Now I can’t stop because I’M THIRSTY—

Ghost watches with fascinating glistening in its eyes as it watch the figure writhing on its bed, their black carapace quivering at each waves of cramps goes through their body. Their black shell reflects rays of lumaflies’s lantern, flushes and shimmers with heat and sweat. The sight of the former knight on its bed is pure sin themself, laying on their back with legs spread wide like you couldn’t believe, curling and arching as they try their best to relieve themself with their own hand. But it isn’t enough, will never be enough, because omega’s heat is a cruel thing, making someone starve for a cock ramming and thrusting into them until they can achieve their high, yearning for another pheromones to calm their fire. Body shaking and burning with desperate needs until someone, an alpha, can come and claim them with an alpha knot.

 

That, Ghost can provide. Will gladly do it even if they don’t ask it too. And that’s the Knight most favorite part.

 

The Hollow Knight whimpers when Ghost locks the door behind it and starts to approach them from across the room, its grownups form looming at the bedside for a moment and the former knight keens highly because there’s an alpha just right _there,_ dominating and imposing they can taste the spicy phenomenon in the air. The musky and dominating scent invades their sense, makes their inside aches so painfully as their inside clenching around nothing, the swollen glands on their neck burning up, excited at the thought of being bit, claimed. Their thoughts are hazed and clouded over by the intensity of their heat and the Hollow Knight shivers when Ghost leans down, places a hand on a side of their mask to pet them affectionately.

 

The nail master doesn’t react to their expression, simply sheds its cloak and nail away as it climbs onto  _ their  _ bed, nudges its way between their mate legs. Its greedy hands starts to explore the other body, each touches and strokes only serve to amplify the fire in them. The Hollow Knight sighs and shivers as a hand trailing down between their legs, fingers lightly rubs their slit before pushes in, causing them to keen and arching up into their lover chest. Ghost then gives them an expression of a smile before places a hand on their shoulder. Suddenly, it pushes them down roughly, claws scraping at their scent glands as the bigger vessel leans down to nuzzle at their neck.

 

_ “Be patient,” _ Ghost of Hallownest projects, the sentence carved into their mind, echoed in the bond that had formed between them.  _ “We have all heat cycle for this.” _

 

And the Hollow Knight can only throw their head back in defeat, shivering and whimpering softly as Ghost’s hands skillfully gilding through their body before slowly, agonizingly, peeling their of their suffocating cloak first. Then the omega choker on their neck followed after, much faster, and the vessel also choked on their suddenly flaring scent of possessiveness when Ghost’s claw scratches at the mating mark left there, thoughts briefly go back the other colossal, devoid of light, form, of an imposing body and the flashing eyes that shine so bright.

 

If there’s one thing the knight enjoys about the actual sex act with the other vessel, it is stripping their bare, both in body and mind. There’s something simply sinfully provocative, erotically and alluringly arousing in the act of peeling the Hollow Knight’s old cloth of them, exposing scared black carapace underneath while wearing them down with patience and need until all they can do is take what the Ghost is willing to give. The aftermath always is a sight to behold, and there is just something so forbidden about this that can drive Ghost into a frenzy, of how Ghost manages to get the Hollow Knight flushes and squirming beneath it, their cries are a melody to it ears and their scent, their  _ tastes  _ are the most delicious wine in a golden goblet from a god treats. Entirely forbids, of how its eyes feasting on a body that isn’t never meant to be touched like this,  _ never been touched in anyhow;  _ something so wrong, utterly and completely taboo, and that’s why Ghost is so driven to do it. Because no one else could touch them this way, could satisfy their need except the only kin they have left, and Ghost can get high from that fact alone.

 

A claw digs into a swelling scent gland on a side of their neck, near their thorax. That one is its favorite, and Ghost wishes it has a mouth to bite them in this form. A mark of ownership for all to see, warning off anybody else that starts to approaching them. Ghost frowns at the thoughts and at the memories from yesterday it brings up, the alpha possessiveness flares up in them at an idea that anyone could look at them like this, could touch them like it does. Ghost growls, a low rumble the Hollow Knight can feels through their bond, and they jerk and mewl when Ghost’s fingers start to thrust into them in a quick, bruising pace. Each stroke perfectly aim at every pleasure points inside them and the former knight can only sob out their pleasure, legs twitching on either side of their lover body, entrance secrets more slick in response.

 

Ghost revels in their stronger scent of sweet omega’s hormone, drowning in it as it slowing down its thrust, listening to their quiet whimpers as it crooks its fingers, pressing and grinding into them until the former knight keens and rolls their hips back into its hand. The Hollow Knight lifts their arm above their head when turning their head to a side, parting their legs wider and arching their back; just like how their omega instinct told them to, a perfect and completely submissive. This brings the desire effect as the action immediately makes Ghost growls, its body basically vibrates with the force.

 

A low rumble comes from behind Ghost’s mask and the Knight has to clench the grip it has on the other shoulder, resisting the urge to grab the Hollow Knight, to turn them around and take them right then and there. If Ghost is harder before, it’s dripping now, thick precum sliding down its length as it rest right at the vessel entrance without fabric separating them, soaked with their plentiful slick. 

 

They could just shift lower, the Hollow Knight realizes through the haze. They could just shift their hips, just a little, a small provoking to make Ghost replaces its fingers with its cock, and they would be fucking. Ghost is hard enough, they’re wet enough, both are already in motion and drunk enough on each other hormones. It will be so easy, so simple, no more game and teasing and only lust and need, alpha and omega. 

 

Their scent glands pulses at the thoughts, having their mate so, so close.

 

But it has never been so simple with any of them.

 

_ No, stop. Don’t think. This’s all about physical need. _

 

When Ghost pulls its fingers out and leans forward, to reach for a pillow beside their head, the Hollow Knight gasps, overwhelmed by the sensation of having their mate towering over them and Ghost’s stiff member, because of the action, pressing hard at their crotch and against their dripping entrance. An insistent presence that grazes against their opening and sends stray shocks of pleasure coursing through their body. Their insides clenched desperately around the emptiness inside them; the near painful lack that is becoming more and more prevalent the more the other one stimulated them, the more its scent flowed around them, and the more Ghost presses against them; burning body heat, smooth soft shell, and mate. Alpha, mate, cock, knot, heavy, hot, hearty, strong, safe… Ghost.

 

They barely coherent enough when Ghost hands the pillow to them.

 

A soft pat on the side of their mask, then hands gripping on either side of their hip. And the Hollow Knight simply knows what to do, has memorized this dance since the day where they presented in the drawing city. Their movement is quick, efficient, also on a desperate pace, as they swiftly turn around to place themself on their chest, hugging the pillow close as their bottom raises and offers in a typical submissive position. The pleased purr makes them hug the pillow closer. The vessel relaxed themself, wait as Ghost positioning behind and tense when they finally feel something larger presses at their entrance, letting out a strangled voiceless sound when Ghost finally starts to push in. Can’t help but buckling forward and back into Ghost’s thrust, feeling how it’s hot member slides in them in such a delicious way, their body yields at Ghost’s hands. Giving away under the ever unstoppable force that is alpha, mate,  _ Ghost.  _ Wants it, aches for it, needs it.

 

When it’s over, it is still far too soon. The omega has been teased and denied for far too long to last and the sheer near overwhelming feel of what is happening to them soon has them both humping furiously into each other. The surges of pleasure sucks out everything they have in debilitating waves of weakness and feed it back to the vessel in raw, unchastened, bliss. Soon they are gasping, groaning, and the lone remaining hand clutching desperately at the other hand as they come, wet and messy and the sound of their high almost make the Hollow Knight buries their face into the mattress out of sheer embarrassment. Ghost soon follows behind, swollen knot grating against the ring of flesh inside them until it can’t move anymore, fully locked in them as hot cum painted their inside, marking the vessel as its, Ghost’s.

 

The wave of pleasure that accompanies the action robs any strength they have left in their limbs and left the Hollow Knight slumps on the bed, shaking when Ghost growls into their neck. They try to growl too, but it comes out as a deeply satisfied purr. Their body dutifully absorb its come and their alpha hormones, and that makes the fire running in their vein cool down a little, leaving room for more clear thoughts.

 

The Hollow Knight jumps when they feel something penetrates the soft shell on their neck, biting into their scent gland and reestablished the mating mark there, irritated it when their body remembers the owner of the bite. Their turn their head, look up.

 

Eight glowing eyes look back at then in amusement.  _ “As I said,”  _ Ghost (or is it Shade Lord now?) projects into their mind, rolling into them in lazy circles.  _ “We have all heat cycle, and the night is young.” _

 

And the Hollow Knight can only shiver in anticipation as one of its hand rest on their belly, another warp around their chest to pull them back up against it.

 

Just alpha and omega.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hey, if you manage to read this, then I suppose you’re completely aware of the tags and warning. So yeah, if you’re gonna bring hate into the comment section, I’ll just gonna delete your comment.
> 
> Also, will I write more for this paring in the future? You bet I am.


End file.
